Reality Bites
by LuckyCharms007
Summary: (AU) (1st Person) 'I can't believe this is happening to me! What did I do to deserve this' Follow Ella Black in her search for love and guidance. When she meets her Prince Charming, will the love she had forgotten return to her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! LuckyCharms007 Back at you with yet another story! I know, I know...I need to post more on my other story rather then work on a new one. But my imagination got away with me again. And I think I'm finished with An Untold Secret sorry you guys! Wait…no I'm not, who am I kidding! I hope you enjoy this one! Dedicated to Natalie for being my editor (I love you!) Read on and enjoy! Oh yeah, and by the way, they have modern things like MacDonald's and TV's and radios, but they have carriages because it's a kingdom…and because I'm the author, and I said so. Just incase you get confused.  
_  
Chapter 1: An Uneventful Morning

I woke this morning with a sudden sense of...well...dread. It had been 3 weeks since my father left for the war. And luckily for me, my stepmother, Destiny, was gone for 4 weeks. I had a wonderful time with my father. It was like old times when it was just me and him. But now, I lie here, waiting for my stepmother to call me to do my daily chores. Maybe she'll be in a better mood since she just saw her 'real' daughters 2 days ago and has been boasting about them ever since she got home. Okay, that was hopeful thinking. The day Destiny is pleasant to me will be the day Hell freezes over.

"Cinderella!" she called, using my horrid nickname Daddy and Hermione gave me when I was young. They were the _only_ ones that were supposed to call me that! I quickly changed into my ugliest, dirtiest dress and hurried down the stairs.

"Yes, Destiny? How my I help you this morning?" I asked rolling my eyes. Man, I feel like a MacDonald's commercial.

"You **ungrateful** child! I kept a roof over your head since your father left! And this is how you treat me!" Here she slapped me across my face, "start on your chores. And then, maybe, _just maybe_, I'll let you ride your horse. But only **_if_** you complete your chores."  
I bowed slightly, in respect for my elders and she smirked at me. I turned on my heel and left her sight.

_'If I had my way, Destiny Black, _you_ would be the one doing the chores,'_ I thought to my self as I left the room.

"You're Majesties!" A stout man called, running down a garden path.

"Yes?" The King of Gryffindor questioned, turning away from his wife, the Queen.

"Terrible, terrible news milord. Lord Sirius Black died last night. And his lovely daughter is to find out shortly. There is nothing we can do, sire. I'm so sorry," The man said, and then he bowed and left the premises, with a look of dissatisfaction, being unable to anything to help.

"Oh, dear! His daughter will be heartbroken! She has grown to be just like her mother. I wonder if she'll stay here. After all, our son does need a bride," The Queen suggested, looking hopefully into her husband, James' eyes.

"Lily, don't rush into things. You know our son wants to marry for love. But, I know, let's throw him a ball for his homecoming, how's that sound? Tomorrow?" James suggested. Lily smiled and nodded, excited at the thought of a party for their brave, and loyal son, Harry.

* * *

"Ahhhhh...finally! Almost done with my chores. Yes Daddy, I know 'almost only counts in horseshoes, hand grenades, atomic war and darts'! Last thing: clean the stables, my favorite!" I said aloud to myself, as I got up off my knees, and dusted my skirt.  
I tip-toed past a snoring Destiny and out the front door. She never wanted to see me within her sight, she didn't like dirt. When I reached the stables, the horses neighed. I smiled as I walked to where my horse was kept.

"Hercules, my boy, how are you?" I asked, patting his nose. He nuzzled his nose into my hand, recognizing that it was me who was there. I named him Hercules after the strong Greek God. Mom used to read the myth to me, and we used to pretend that Daddy was Hercules, strong and handsome. I was given Hercules when Daddy married Destiny. It was kind of a hushing present. Daddy _knew_ I didn't like Destiny, so he bought me a horse...and I kept quiet. I started to shift the hay around in Hercules' stall when I heard the sound of hooves on the cobblestone.

"WOAH!" the groom called, pulling back on the reigns.

"May I help you?" I asked, wiping my hands on my apron.

"Is this the Black Manor?" someone asked stepping out of the carriage.

"It is. Do you have word from my father?" I asked, stepping toward the man.

"Ella Black? Lord Black's only daughter?" The man asked stepping back because of the state in which I was in.

"The one and only," I said, not realizing that I didn't look as if I was the daughter of the most respected Lord and Lady of the kingdom.

"My I speak to the Lady of the House?" He asked, looking at the front door. As if searching for someone of stature. I thought for a brief moment.

_'Destiny doesn't care about Daddy. Only Daddy's money. I'm actually the Lady of the House. Daddy said.' _"That's me as well." I told him, standing up straighter.

"You're only a girl!" He said to me, shocked at the possibility that a 'servant girl' could be the lady of a honored house.

"I'm 17, thank you very much! It was just me and my father, before he left." I told him. He handed me a telegram, bowed and got back in his coach. I didn't open the telegram until the carriage was well out of sight. I didn't like that man. I opened it slowly, in excitement of Daddy coming home.

_To the Lady of Black Manor:_

_We are sorry to inform you that Lord Sirius Black died last night in the final battle with Voldemort..._

This can't be happening to me. I lost my mother when I was 4. Now my _father_? Merlin, what have I done to deserve this? Who is going to walk me down the aisle when I get married, if not my father? My godfather? But I don't know who he is! My luck with parents is not good. Maybe I shouldn't ever get married…

"DADDY!" I screamed. Destiny heard me and came outside. I glanced at her, through my tears, dropped the telegram and jumped on Hercules. I rode to where Merlin took me 7 years ago. I rode for about an hour, until I came to my secret spot.

"Rest, Herc. That's a good boy," I patted his neck, and he started eating the green grass, "Daddy...why! MY Father! Daddy can't be dead," I whispered into the air. I collapsed on the soft green grass and cried my eyes out. What I didn't know was that a handsome young man had seen me collapse from his bedroom window, and came to my rescue.  
I heard his dismount, and rolled over on my back, looking more unattractive that I have ever been.

"Who are you?" I asked, wiping my eyes with my dirty apron, not realizing that I was a total and complete mess.

"Your knight in shinning armor. Here, use this," He told me, handing me a soft, white, handkerchief.

"Thank you, knight in shinning armor," I said smiling at him, accepting the handkerchief.

_'I wonder who he actually is. He's...hot...yeah, that's the understatement of the year. Those eyes! I love them!'_ I thought as we sat in silence, neither wanting to interrupt the other's thoughts. I wondered what he could be thinking about…

"Are you okay?" he asked, when I had finished drying my face.

"No, I'm not okay! I just found out that my father died last night! My daddy… " I said, and started to cry once again.

"Milady, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose," he told me, putting his strong arms around me. "It's okay to cry. I promise, it's okay."

I hugged him as hard as I could, and cried and cried. He never complained. When I was finished I smiled at him, dried my tears and tried to give his handkerchief back to him.

"Keep it. As a gift," he said.

"Thank you," I told him pocketing the hankie.

"What is your name, milady?" He finally asked, green eyes to blue ones.

"Well, my father called me Cinderella,"

* * *

_Hey guys! Did you like that first chapter? Oh, sorry I didn't mention in the first A/N...this is first person...if you didn't catch that...Her name is Ella Black...incase you didn't catch that either. Get it? OK, keep checking up! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoops. This next message is here because I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my head…Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue (well, I own Ella Black, Morgan Black and Destiny, Hope, and Faith Black (unfortunately)) _  
Chapter 2: An Eventful End to a Uneventful Morning  
  
I bowed my head in memory of my late father. 'Sir Knight' used his index finger to lift my chin so he could look me in the eyes. He smiled, which in turn, made me smile. Don't you hate it when guys have that power over you?  
"I think your father would want you to celebrate his life," He told me, and then he bent his head slightly to the right, "Cinderella, I like it."  
"It grows on you I guess," I said smiling. I stood up, preparing to leave. I dusted off my back and headed over to Hercules.  
"Leaving so soon?" My knight asked, walking up behind me and snaking an arm around my waist, "you cannot go."  
"I'm so sorry, my stepmother will be worried about me," I said. That was mostly true; she was worried about her supper.  
"Please? It's not quite dark yet. Just stay until dusk," he pleaded with me.  
I let go of the reins and turned around, only to see his eyes shinning with hope.  
"Okay, you win," I said, "but, only 'til dusk."

"It's dusk now," I told him, as I stood to, yet again, attempt to leave.  
"I must see you home," he insisted following me, once again, to my horse.  
"Good sir Knight..." I paused, rethinking my answer, "only if you want to." "Of Course I want to!" He said, extending his hand to help me.  
He smiled at me and we both mounted our horses. We headed at a walk back to my manor. We talked for the whole ride, about various topics. Of which included my favorite topic; Quidditch.  
_ 'I feel like I've known him forever...but I only met him today...why does he look so familiar?'_ I thought to my self, as I listened to him talk.  
At around 10 o'clock we arrived at my stables. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Sir Knight. This is where I leave you. I hope this is not our last goodbye," I said to him, dismounting.  
"May I see you again tomorrow?" He asked, also dismounting.  
I thought for a quick second. A dummy I'm not, of course he could see me again! "Umm...only if you come by after 12," I said, knowing Destiny would be out, spending my father's money.  
"Then I shall be by at 12:01," He said, smiling. Goodness, he does that a lot.  
I smiled, curtsied and began to walk away. Yet, something got to him. I heard his footsteps quicken towards me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was facing him, when my head stopped spinning, and I was inches from his face.  
"Goodnight," he whispered. Then he closed the space between his lips and mine. When we broke away, we were both smiling.  
"Goodnight," I whispered.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Cinderella. Where have you been?" Destiny said as I walked in the door, "You stupid, stupid girl. Your father died protecting _you_. **YOU**!"  
She slapped me again, this time harder. That means twice today. Twice. Why me?  
"Sorry, Destiny. I didn't mean to worry you. Have you had supper yet?" I asked, acting as if I felt no pain. This has been a reoccurring nightmare.  
"Yes, but not dessert. Three plates of Apple Pie a la mode will be brought up to my room this instant," She demanded, turning to head up the staircase.  
"Three?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes, 3. My daughters Hope and Faith are here for the Ball," Destiny said.  
"Oh, and which ball might that be?" I asked  
"Prince Harry's homecoming ball" she said "I think one of my daughters would be PERFECT for the young Prince"  
"oh, so you mean me? After all, I am you step-_daughter_" I said, just so she could hear  
"Just because I married your father, who spoiled you rotten, does not mean you are my daughter...you are…my servant girl...now, bring those desserts up. NOW!" Destiny said walking up the stairs. "What are you still standing there for?"  
I quickly fixed the dessert and ran up the stairs. I almost tripped, because I was going so fast. I needed a friend. A best friend. I ran outside, just to get away.  
"Hermione," I whispered, sinking down onto the ground, with my head in my hands.  
"Something wrong, my friend?" A familiar voice said next to me. 

_So, did ya'll like that? Jennifer did! Please review! It will mean a lot. I don't care if it's a flame! Those are welcome, too! Because they will be used to make S'mores. No, really constructive criticism could help! Thanks!_

Love, Lucky 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: What did y'all think of that last chapter? I'm getting the lyrics for 'How Do I Live?' which is the inspiration for this story. Thanks to Jennifer who reviewed! I love those! And a special thanks to Laura, who helped me, A LOT!_

Chapter 3: We've Got Magic to Do.

Hermione Granger is my childhood friend. Okay, you may be wondering how she's at my side, right after I said her name. Well, it's because when we were at Hogwarts, we were the smartest in our year. So we got this book from the restricted section of the library, and attempted to try this advanced spell…I can't even remember what it was called. It backfired, and now whenever one of us whispers the others name, we're transported to the side of the friend in need. Weird, but useful.

She looked at me, concerned. I had tears in my eyes and hay in my hair.

"Hermione, she's bloody horrid. It was twice today. Twice she hit me. She also called me her 'servant girl'. She doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I am her step-daughter, even though she 'loved' my father," I explained. Then the thought of her kissing my daddy brought a disgusted look to my face.

Hermione laughed at my look. "Did anything _good_ happen today?" She asked sitting down next to me. "Something must have gone right. And I heard about your daddy. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. And yes, something good did happen today," I touched my lips. "Should I kiss and tell?"

Hermione squealed and hugged me. "OK, who is he?" she asked, placing herself directly in front of me waiting for the juicy details.

"I really don't know his name..." I started, looking towards the stars.

"What? How do you kiss a guy and not know his name? Have I taught you nothing? Then what did he look like?" Hermione asked, with a concerned look upon her lovely face. 

"Gorgeous green - no, emerald - eyes and messy black hair. He stood at about 6'4' and looked fit. Like 6-pack fit," I explained, envisioning the knight in my mind.

"Ohhhh, sexy," Hermione said, but she thought something _very_ different. _'Oh, Harry, you sly dog. I must owl you, my friend.'  
_  
"He saw me in a meadow from his window. When I asked who he was, he said 'Your knight in shining armor,' so when he asked me my name, I gave him the nickname that you and daddy gave me," I smiled. Her jaw dropped.

"You told him your name was Cinderella? Hahaha! What did he say?"

"He said he liked it!"

---------Meanwhile---------  
(3rd person)

"Hey Ron!" Harry said, slapping the back of his best friend.

"What's her name?" Ron asked, smiling.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry Potter, Prince of Gryffindor asked.

"You are very happy. I know that tone," Ron Weasley said.

"Okay. You caught me. I met a beautiful girl. I _think_ she was a peasant. She had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was... is... the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom. Even of all four kingdoms," Harry said, replaying the kiss in his mind.

"Even more beautiful than the Lady Cho Chang?" Ron smirked.

"Cho Chang couldn't hold a candle to this girl," Harry said sitting down.

"What's her name?" Ron asked. _'This girl sounds familiar...'_ he thought.

"She gave me a nickname."

"What did she say?"

"Cinderella."

_'Ella! Ha! Harry Potter has fallen for his godfather's daughter. Hermione's best friend.'  
_  
"Ron? Don't think so hard, mate. I can see smoke coming out of your ears," Harry joked.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a date with Hermione."

---------Back with Ella and Hermione---------  
(1st Person - Ella)

"Oh, Hermione! Look, its Ron!" I exclaimed. Ron was a friend of mine as well as Hermione's boyfriend.

"Hello, ladies! Did Destiny hit you today? Sorry, but there is a red handprint on your face," Ron said.

"Twice today. But, it's okay! I'm in love!" I said. "I better get home; don't want to get hurt again." I left the two lovebirds for their date.

---------Hermione and Ron---------  
(3rd person)

"'Mione, I talked to Harry. He's in love with Ella. He was practically singing," Ron said.

"He told her his name... wait he didn't give his name, just a title," Hermione scoffed.

"What, 'His Highness'?" Ron asked.

"No, when she asked who he was, he said, 'Your knight in shining armor'," Hermione explained.

"They don't know what they're in for," Ron laughed.

"They meet again tomorrow at twelve, but Destiny's daughters are here for the ball," Hermione said.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Get our Cinderella to the ball."

_I love happy endings. I love fairy tales! Read and review!  
Love,_

_Lucky_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter! _

Chapter 4: Quidditch and Kisses

I woke to the heavy footsteps on the old hardwood floor.

"Where _is_ that girl?" Hope said, walking towards my room. "Cinderella? Get up, mother said so."

I swung my legs off my bad and rubbed my eyes. I yawned widely and stretched my sleepy muscles. I put on a different dress than what I had on yesterday. My second ugliest, dirtiest dress. I walked downstairs yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Cinderella, since today is Saturday, you have no chores," Destiny said, turning away.

"Thank you," I smiled, knowing that if I did, there was no way I could see my knight.

"I will be back at _exactly_ 5:00 to get ready for Prince Harry's ball. At that time you shall help Hope and Faith to look beautiful," Destiny instructed. She grabbed her coat, as did Hope and Faith. They rudely brushed by me as I held the door to the carriage open for them.

_'It's 11:30. I meet my knight at 12, better get ready,'_ I thought to myself. I restrained myself from skipping to my room.

When I reached my room, I grabbed my 2nd best dress. It's light pink with embroidery around the bodice. It is very low cut in the front. This was my formal dress for my 17th birthday party, or so as Daddy put it my 'coming out' party. I put my hair in a simple bun at the nape of my neck, fixed my bangs, took a deep breath and smiled at my reflection.

A knock at the front door brought me from my trance. My heart jumped to my throat. "Coming!" I called. I flew down the stairs, my skirt behind me, to open the door.

When I opened the door, there was a singled red rose laying on the step. As I looked around, I saw another rose but it lay as if it was pointing to the right. I followed it right and found another pointing left. A few feet ahead was one pointing straight. This continued for two more roses. I stopped in a pile of rose petals.

"I don't get it," I said aloud. Then I did a 180, looking at the ground. I met a pair of feet. I looked up slowly, taking in _everything_.

When I reached eye level, I knew who it was. It was my knight.

"Here," he said, "for my Cinderella." He kissed my hand, just like a knight should. I accepted the rose, a white one to complete the dozen.

"Thank you," I told him. "How did you know my favorite flower was a rose? My mother used to put fresh ones in my room, until she died. Then my father did it."

"A little birdie told me," he said. _'Thanks, Hermione. I owe you one.'  
_  
He held out his hand, as if asking to dance. I accepted his offer and he led to a beautiful carriage.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, sitting down on the cushion.

"You said you like sports, right?" my knight asked. I nodded. "There is a pro Quidditch game. I'm taking you to the Opening Day," I squealed. I love Quidditch! "I'm guessing you're okay with this?"

"Yes! Daddy took me to their games. I knew more about Quidditch at the age of 7 than most of the old men that sat around us. I still know everything my father taught me," I said smiling, remembering the first game I ever went to.

"Oh, really?" he said smirking. "I'll make a bet with you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"If you can explain every second of this game, and you're right about all of it, then you don't have to tell me your _real_ name. But if you mess up, then you have to tell me your full name," he smiled extending his hand.

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand.

----------------------------------

"Ha! I won!" I said, stepping back into the carriage after the game.

"Okay, you won. Damn, girl, you _do_ know a lot about Quidditch!" my knight said, kissing my cheek.

"Told ya so," I said, then suddenly remembered what Destiny had said. "Oh, my. What time is it?"

"Half past 4, miss," the driver said.

"Can you get me home? If you can get me back by quarter 'till, I'll give you 5 galleons," I said.

"Deal," said the driver.

"Why do you have to be back so soon?" my knight in shining armor asked.

"I-I need to…get ready for the ball," I stammered, which was almost true.

"You do know it's a costume ball, right?" he asked.

"Yup." Okay, I didn't, but maybe Hope and Faith didn't either.

"I'll be dressed as Prince Charming. I'll meet you by the stairs," he said. "What are you going as?"

_'Think fast, Ella...' _"Cinderella."

"How original," he teased.

"We're here, miss," the driver said. I handed him 5 galleons and exited the carriage.

"Cinderella," my knight called.

"Yes?"

"I... I..." he stumbled. "I love you."

I smiled. I had never heard those words from any man besides my father. "I love you, too," I said and blew him a kiss. He caught it and put it in his pocket.

_'Now I really have to go to the ball..'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nothing to say, really, except...REVIEW! Love you all to pieces!_

_Love,  
Lucky_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Findings

I practically skipped back to my house. I still can't believe that he said 'I Love You'. Whoa, I love him, too. That's why I replied 'I Love you, too'! Because I do! I LOVE MY KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR!

It's 4:45 now. Destiny, Dumb and Dumber (formally known as Hope and Faith) will be home soon. I walked up to my father's bedroom. Destiny doesn't sleep there. She took _my_ room when Daddy left because it 'had more light'. I'm in the spare bedroom, which is next to my father's. My mother, who was the Lady Morgan Black, was the neatest person you have ever met. Daddy still had her dresses lined up neatly in the closet.

These dresses should be my size by now. I would wear them, but I don't want to. They were my mother's, and I just love to look at them. I looked at each one, until I got to the very back. There was a dress bag with a note on it. It was in my father's hand. I took the dress bag off the rack and laid it out on the bed.

_To my Cinderella,_

_This dress was your mother's. She wore it the day I fell in love with her. I know that the King and Queen are throwing a Ball for their son. He is your age, you know. I'm hoping that you will wear this dress to Prince Harry's homecoming ball. Don't spend your life trying to live in a fairy tale. When you can create your own fairy tale by following your dreams. Even though you don't know it now, that fairy tale book of yours will be of great importance to you when you get older._

_I love you and I'll see you soon._

_All my Love,_

_Your Father._

I smiled to myself. Dad must have not known he was going to die. I love that book. It was a big book of Fairy Tales. I kept it in my mother's closet so Destiny couldn't throw it away, like she did with a lot of my stuff. I unzipped the bag to reveal a beautiful white dress. On the hanger there was a simple white mask. My eyes grew wide and I was just stunned.

"Hermione, you GOTTA see this..." I whispered. Then, I heard the door open and Hermione walking up the stairs.

"You're lucky that I wasn't doing anything...wow, El, that's beautiful," Hermione said, "so how was your date with lover boy?"

"He took me to see a Quidditch. I _almost_ had to tell him my real name. But I won the bet," I said "I **_need_** to go to the ball tonight. He'll be waiting for me. 'Mione...he...he said"

"What did that boy say? Spit it out!" Hermione said, she was teasing me again.

"He said 'Cinderella...I love you'" I said, then covered my mouth with my hand, "Hermione, I think Destiny is coming. I don't want to get you in trouble."

She smiled and whispered "I'll be back when they leave to help with your hair. You're going to be the Belle of the ball," she stuck her tongue out at me. We hugged and then she left. I changed back into the dress I was wearing this morning and put my hair into a pony tail. Then I heard Destiny and Hope and Faith walked into the house. I walked down the stairs, head held high, and got ready for a flood of demands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

My head was spinning. I'm on my bed…my father's bed, crying right now. No, Destiny didn't rip up my dress. But she said that Dad left me with nothing, and she got everything. She told me that I wasn't worth being called a Black. I look like my dad, and I have my mother's soul. If I'm not a Black, then what am I? Hope said that when I'm 18, which is in a month, that I will no longer be able to call MY manor my home.

"Mione, where are you?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Right here" She said, and then she rushed over to me and gave me a great big hug. Ron was there too, and I got a hug from him as well. Hermione shooed Ron out of the room, actually, my father's room, because it smelt like him. So Ron is now in the kitchen getting something to eat. That boy never stops eating.

"Okay, hair and make-up first..." Hermione said, taking out an array of make-up and hair products.

"Shouldn't I put the dress on so you don't get any make-up on it...oh, never mind, you know better" I rambled.

Hermione laughed and continued to put make-up on me. I never wear make-up. I was raised by a man, remember? When that was finished, Hermione did my hair. My hair is naturally curly. I mean like ringlet curls, and its thick, but thankfully not frizzy. 'Mione just put it into a half ponytail like style and sprayed glitter into it. She helped me zip up the dress. It was strapless, and slightly poofy. But it fit perfectly. My mother even had shoes that went with it. They fit exactly too. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to show Ron. I had my mask in my hands, and I was praying that I wouldn't trip.

"Ron? We're finished," Hermione said. Ron looked up at gasped.

"Cinderella...hahaha...Ella, you look beautiful. Really, you do. Your knight will be shocked," Ron said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the Palace at 9 o'clock. They had a escort to bring unaccompanied ladies down the stairs. Hermione and Ron went as Romeo and Juliet. So they walked down the stairs together. I stood at the top of the stairs, looking around. The escort offered his hand, and just as I was about to accept, a wonderful voice started talking.

"Sean, I'll take it from here," My knight in shinning armor said from behind me, "Cinderella, you are stunning. Now...may I have this dance?" I smiled at him, and let him lead me onto the dance floor.

"You look so handsome," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"There is someone you need to meet, Um, Cinderella, I want you to meet my parents," He said. Harmless gesture for sure. I smiled again and nodded. I thought his parents were a Lord and Lady, like mine were. Boy, was I wrong.

We stopped in front of the King and Queen of Gryffindor.

"Your Majesties" I said bowing. They stayed silent, only for a moment.

"Young Lady, will you please remove your mask?" The king asked politely. I did as I was told and removed my mask. The queen gasped.

"Did I do something wrong, you majesty?" I asked. The Queen shook her head; she had tears in her eyes.

"What is you name?" she asked, wiping the tears with a silk handkerchief.

"Cinderella," Harry said suddenly, concerned.

"No, her real name," The king said. I sighed, I knew this was coming

"My name is," I inhaled deeply, "Ella Morgan Black, daughter of Lord and Lady Sirius Black."

The Queen let the tears flow freely from her eyes. I was very confused! Why was she crying? I only said my name! The King must have known my expression, because he then took the time to explain.

"Did your father ever tell you who your godfather was?" The king asked. I was still holding my knight's hand, until he let go to comfort the queen.

"No, your majesty. He never mentioned who my godparents were. Neither did my mother. Do you know who they are?" I asked, slightly curious, okay really curious. Maybe now I _could_ get married.

The king smiled. Then he turned to the queen and my knight, "Lily? Harry?" he said and they nodded. Then he turned back to me, "Ella, my dear, please follow us."

I nodded and held back to wait for my knight. I looked at him as if he had 2 heads. I wouldn't call it lying, but why didn't he tell me who he was. He's the PRINCE for Merlin's sake. I didn't tell him my name because he gave me a fake name. It was only fair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Prince Harry! That could've made things a little easier," I whispered to him, as we followed the King and Queen into a separate room.

"I thought that if you didn't know who I was _exactly_ then you would fall in love with me for me. For just being Harry. I didn't want you to love me for being Prince Harry. I hate ladies who just want the title of being 'Princess'. You are different, I know that now. Ella, you are truly a beautiful person," He said kissing me.

"So… do I need to use any formalities, or can I just call you 'Harry'. Technically, I should be using a formality such as 'sir' or 'your highness' because I'm just a commoner," I joked.

"Harry, just Harry. You're not a commoner. You are Ella Black. The woman that I love," Harry said to me. I smiled.

----Meanwhile (third person)----

"Prince Harry Potter gets everything that he wants. He got the most beautiful girl in all four kingdoms. If I destroy their relationship, then I could get the girl," A very jealous Prince Draco Malfoy, said aloud as he looked over the balcony.

Prince Draco is from Slytherin Kingdom. He had an evil plan. Even though her father wasn't a Death Eater, she was the most wanted girl. Unfortunately, her father and mother were best friends to the Potter's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: And then Reality kicked in...

We walked into a large den looking room. It had one large table in the center and many bookshelves.

_I wonder if they'll let me read any of these books...I don't think maybe half of them have been read...they sure don't look like it, the bindings on most haven't been broken…ohh that one looks good,'_ I thought to my self. I love to read, if you haven't noticed, and my love for books came from my mother who taught me how to read.

"Ella?" Harry asked, taking me from my thoughts of curling in front of a fire, reading a great book. He pulled out a chair for me, and motioned for me to sit down.

"Thank you," I said, sitting down, waiting to hear what the King and his Queen had to say. I placed my hands gently on the table. I was still _very_ confused. I figured that my knight was Prince Harry, and the king and queen knew something about my family, but what else was I missing?

"Ella, you do not know who your godparents are, is that correct?" The queen asked

"Yes, ma'am. That is correct," I said, smiling softly.

"Do you love my son?" She asked. I looked into her eyes; I knew that she wanted to see if I was faithful.

"Yes, your majesty, I love your son very much. With all my heart, always and forever," I said, smiling at Harry who had the **BIGGEST** grin on his face. The queen let out the breath that she was holding, and smiled at me. I passed the test! Kudos for Ella.

"Ella Morgan Black. You are here now to find out who your godparents are, since both your mother and your father have passed and your step-mother, Destiny, has not legally adopted you," The king said very formally. I felt as if I was in a court hearing. Then the King gave a big smile, and I felt relieved, "Your godparents are...are you ready to hear this, my dear?"

"Yes, Sir," I said, the butterflies in my stomach turning to fighter jets. Harry noticing my nervousness held my hand, and gave it a squeeze for comforting.

"Your god parents are...myself...and Lily," He said, I was at a loss for words. The Royal Family...the KING and QUEEN were my godparents! All of a sudden, my mouth was dry.

"Your mother was my best friend," Lily (the Queen) said, I was crying now, "And your father was James' best friend."

"Your majesties, this is one of the happiest days of my life!" I said, smiling through my tears.

"Please, Ella, call us mum and dad," Lily said, then she opened her arms, and I gave her an enormous hug. Mum and Dad…and Harry. I thought I WAS living in one of my fairy tales. But, just like the real Cinderella, the clock struck midnight.

"Oh, no," I said, joy turning into fear.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Grasping both of my hands in his.

"My stepmother is here...I don't know when she is returning home, but if I'm not home when she is, I'll be locked in the cellar and not given food for two days," I explained.

"You will not leave this castle," Harry said, as if he could stop me. I'm Ella Black remember?

"I have to, I promised my father that I would protect Destiny, Hope and Faith until I was 18," I explained, "one month. One month and I will be 18," I curtsied, kissed Harry for the last time for a month and put back on my mask, "you don't have to curtsy" I heard Lily whisper. I ran out of the room and out the castle. Hermione and Ron followed me and didn't ask any questions. The next month, was the best month of the year.

_(A/N: I am jumping ahead a month to Ella's 18th birthday. Okay? Awesome)_

I had indeed stayed in touch with my boyfriend, lover, confidant, whatever you want to call him…my Harry, and things were already for me to move into the castle. Guess **_what_**! Today is my birthday! I am 18 years old. This is my last and final day staying with Destiny, Hope and Faith. You are probably wondering why Hope and Faith are still at my manor. Prince Harry's love for me is a complete and utter secret. We do not see each other and when we do, its all formalities, and no one knows that I love him and he loves me. The press has stated that _"Prince Harry is Looking for a Bride and is traveling the country to look for that perfect girl"_ which is untrue, he told me so. The press also said which days and times which Prince Harry is to be at each girl's house. Tomorrow he is supposed to be here. HA, won't that be a surprise when he doesn't show up…or…shows up with me…I should tell him that idea. Hermione and Ron are engaged now. This is not a surprise. I got the news yesterday when Ron and Hermione spent the day at the castle. Ron actually proposed to Hermione in front of Harry. It as so romantic, he got down on one knee and gave her a rose and a diamond ring. I was even teary eyed, when Hermione told me.

Well, I'm packing now. But, oh...no...Here comes Destiny. What does she have in her hand...oh my goodness! It's my mail...from Harry...I'm in deep shit now.

"Ella, what is this!" She screamed at me. She held out a letter that said _'To Ella, I love you! Love Harry'_ It was short and sweet and he sent those every day, "You are writing love notes to your self, forged the Prince's handwriting and let me see it! You...you..." She fumed.

I was grabbed my hair and dragged into the living room. I was thrown on the floor and was continually kicked and punched. Faith had a knife in her hand, and almost stabbed me, but her mother thought that was too harsh, so Faith punched me in the stomach a few times and all I could say was _'Please, Dad, forgive them, forgive them!'_ they couldn't hear me. After about 15-20 minutes, I don't recall how long, everything went dark. I must have fainted and put in the cellar

"I'm so sorry Harry, I won't be able to join to tonight for dinner" I whispered, then fainted again.

_I love this chapter! I'm SOOOO sorry tahat it took so long for me to update...but school hasta come first my friends! Thanks, and review!_

_Love, Lucky_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Below the Belt

_(A/N this **whole** chapter is in 3rd person, (for it reasons you will soon find out). unless it's otherwise posted) _

Hope walked out of her bedroom wearing a beautiful satin blue gown. Ella's mother's beautiful satin blue gown.

"Oh, sweetheart! You look absolutely fabulous" Destiny said, "Where did you get that dress? We didn't buy that!"

"It was Ella's mother's. She's dead, and Ella will never need it. So I've claimed it as mine," Hope said with a smug look on her malicious face. Destiny hugged her daughter in congratulations.

"The prince will be here any moment. Mother, will you stop! You'll ruin my make-up!" Hope screamed, backing up from her mother. Then here was a curt knock at the door, and the 3 women jumped. Faith, not caring if the prince picked her sister or not, headed for the stairs.

"The Prince! Faith! Get the door! What manners have you?" Hope snarled. She was _always_ like this to Faith, even though they were twins.

"Deep breath, Sister. You look like you've just jumped out of the shower!" Faith joked and she opened the door.

"You Bitch,"

€€€€€€€€€€€€€

"Dear, stop pacing the floor, you run a hole through it!" Lily told her very worried son.

"Mum. I don't know where Ella is! That what's worrying me! I don't know where she bloody is!" Harry said, his anger surging through him.

"**Don't** use that language with me. I know you are worried, and we'll find her, I promise!" Lily said, putting a hand on her very tall son's shoulder.

"Sorry, mum," Harry said smiling down at her.

James walked into the room with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You found Ella!" Harry said, running to his father.

"Not exactly. But Hermione just stormed over to the Black Manor and with that temper she has, we'll find her in no time." James said, patting Harry's shoulder.

Harry snorted. But he was still worried. He was worried that they'd find her body, and not _her_. He fell to the floor and put his hands to his face. The he looked up at his parents. His father was holding his mother's hand, as if it was going to break if he held it too hard. He saw a glimmer of light reflect off his mother's diamond ring. She never took it off, and he got and idea.

"Dad, can we take a walk?" Harry asked, standing up from the floor.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

"Help me! Anybody! I need to get out of here!" Ella whispered into the darkness. She stood up, feeling for the stairs, and as she stepped, she hit something solid. She was confused for a moment, and then bent to pick it up.

"A flashlight! Aha!" Ella said, then she flipped the switch, "Let there be light!"

The flashlight shone onto an old wooden desk. Ella smiled, realizing whose desk it was.

"Daddy's old desk! Oh, Parchment! INK! Ahahaha!" Ella said running over to the desk. Then she heard a faint tapping on the small window.

"Hedwig! You smart, beautiful owl," Ella said, "lemme write a quick note to Harry..."

_**Harry,**_

**_Help me, please! I'm in the cellar of my manor. I've probably had a concussion, and I'm HUNGRY...Can't write much, not enough ink_**

_**I love you**_

_**Ella Morgan Black**_

She clasped the scroll onto Hedwig's leg prayed for the best

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

"I beg your pardon?" Destiny said

"You heard me. You greedy bitch," Hermione said _(A/N: a little OOC, I know, but it fit)_ stepping in from outside.

"I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't! You are incompetent. Let. Ella. Go. Or I will have you and your 2 brats thrown into jail for slavery and child neglect,"

"You have no authority over me. I do not have to comply with your wishes!" Destiny said, backing up in retreat.

"Au contraire, madam. My fia—Husband, is **Best Friend** to Prince Harry Potter. I am treated like family when I visit the castle. Harry has been one of my closest friends since Hog-school, as well. So, madam, I have more pull in this Kingdom then you may think," Hermione said, signaling in 2 royal guards from outside, "So, where did you say Ella was?"

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

"Now, my son, what did you want to talk about?" James Potter asked, as he and his son walked along the garden path.

"How old were you when you asked mum to marry you?" Harry asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"18," James smiled, knowing the question, and readying his answer.

"Okay...Since you are Ella's legal guardian...May I have Ella's hand in Marriage?" Harry asked, trying to find the perfect words for this unforgettable occasion, "I would've gone to her father, but...under the circumstances...you know why."

"Yes, you may have Ella's hand in marriage. Oh, and talk to your mother, she may have something that will interest you," James said, seeing the happiness in his son's eyes.

Harry walked, almost ran, back into the castle to tell his mother that he was going to marry Ella Black. As soon as he reached the throne room, Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

"Good girl," he said, then continuing to walk towards his mother.

"MUM!" Harry said, "I'm going to propose to Ella!"

Lily smiled and motioned for Harry to follow her into her room. She opened a small jewelry box and turned to Harry.

"Use this as your engagement ring. It was Morgan's, and when she died; Sirius said that I should take it for safe keeping until the day a young man decided to marry his little girl. I'm giving this to you now, not only because it belongs to Ella, but we, the Blacks and the Potters always thought that you two would get married, arranged or on your own. I think that it is funny how things turned out," Lily rambled. Harry just smiled and shook his head, "What has Hedwig got?"

"Oh! The letter!" Harry said as he relived Hedwig of the message, the owl hooted and flew off, "it's from Ella!"

Harry read through the letter twice, and the sprinted out to the stables and jumped on his horse, Zeus.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Ella's head shot up towards the ceiling, as she heard footsteps over the door. Then there was the sound of a key unlocking the door and footsteps running down the staircase.

"ELLA! OH MY GOD, ELLA!" Hermione screamed as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"'Mione. Can't. Breathe." Ella said, even though she was glad to see her friend.

"Oh, sorry...lets get you outta here," Hermione said, taking Ella's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Can I sit down? I have this terrible headache," Ella said clasping her head.

"When we get back to the castle, the first thing you're doing is, after you see Harry, lying down so the Mediwitch can see if you're okay," Hermione said, very fast. Ella nodded.

Then Destiny, Hope and Faith walked into the room.

"That is my MOTHER's dress, you have no right wearing it" Ella said, advancing towards her step-sister.

"Yes, and she's dead," Hope said, with a look of faux sympathy. Ella started towards Hope, but Hermione held her back.

"I'll deal with you three later, after I get rid of this headache that _you _caused," Ella spat. The next thing that happened was sort of expected. There was another knock at the door, and the guards stood up straighter.

"The Prince!" Destiny and Hope screamed.

"Great..." Faith said, but Ella didn't hear the knock or the announcement of who it was. She only knew it was her Harry, when he walked in the door.

"Harry," she whispered, and stood up, trying to get to him, trying to apologize. But, Hope was quicker, since she was standing near the door.

"Your Highness," Hope said bowing, "I'm so glad you decided to come to our manor to choose your bride. I speak 3 different languages, and I would make a great mother!"

"Please move, Miss," Harry said making his way toward Ella, in his eyes, there was a look of concern.

"You don't want to see _her._ She's no fun, she's only a peasant. She works in the fireplace," Hope said.

"You want somebody with a title, Your Highness," Destiny said bowing "My daughter, Hope Angelique Isabelle Rousseau-Black, Countess of Lascaux, France."

"Nice to meet you. May I see Ella, please?" Harry said, pushing past the annoying women.

Hermione, this whole time, was leading Ella into her bedroom. She jerked her head in the direction of Ella's bedroom and Harry nodded.

When they reached the bedroom, Ella started crying.

"El, hunny, why are you crying? You're leaving this dreaded place. You're going with your Prince Charming, and you'll live Happily Ever After!" Hermione said hugging Ella.

"I...I-I just think that I'm betraying my dad by leaving this house. I have memories here...I hate the people living here, just this place is so special to me..." Ella said, burying her face in her hands.

Harry then walked in the room, covered in, what it looked like, handkerchiefs and kisses. Hermione looked at him oddly and he wiped off the lipstick on his cheek.

"Ella?" Harry said, walking over to her

"Harry!" Ella said flinging herself onto him.

_'They fit together like a puzzle...I'll just sneak out of here and find Ron'_ Hermione thought as she smiled at the two.

"I was so worried! As soon as I got your letter, I took off. But I guess I was too late. Hermione is such a good person," Harry said, not letting go.

They kissed then. It wasn't a 'Honey I'm home' kind of kiss. It was a kiss of true love, something passionate, and meaningful.

"I was so afraid. There was no food down there, and I thought that maybe you had forgotten, and taken Hope or Faith back to the castle...but...I'm sorry I doubted you..." Ella said through her tears.

"Shhh...Its okay, Cinderella," Harry joked.

"I love you," Ella said smiling.

"Ella? Can I ask you a question?"

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

_So what did you guys think of that? You now the reason that it was in third person. They rest of the story will be back in 1st person. Okay? Have FUN!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise, Surprise! 

I looked at him strangely. This was no joke. His emerald eyes were shinning with hope and faith…and love. A lot of love.

"You can ask me any question that you may have," I told him, smiling with thankfulness. I was going to leave this wretched place.

"Ella, would you—" Harry stared, but his sentence was cut short.

"ELLA MORGAN BLACK! How **DARE** you!" Destiny said, pulling me away from _my_ Harry.

"What do you mean? What have I done?" I asked, totally confused.

"You…you bitch," Hope said walking into the room.

I gaped at them. What in Merlin's name did they want from me? I glanced at Harry, who was also confused beyond his thinking.

"Ladies, ladies…what is the problem here?" Harry said, stepping between me and my step-family.

"This slave-girl, manipulated you. She is a WITCH, and should be burned at the stake!" Hope screamed, reveling my secret to her mother and sister.

Then the funniest thing happened. He laughed. That's right, Harry burst into laughter. I was shocked, but started laughing myself, even Hermione and Ron, who was now in the room, started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Destiny asked, looking to each of us.

"You, are so daft," Hermione said, continuing to laugh.

"Madam, yes, you are right, Ella is a witch. And she should be punished," Harry said with a very calm face. I was shocked. Me? Punished because…what!

"But one more thing before I give her the punishment…I am a wizard. Hermione is a witch, and Ron is a wizard. YOU are the oddball, you see. Sirius Black, was a wizard, and his 1st wife, Morgan, was a witch. This is a Wizarding Kingdom. As are the four adjoining kingdoms. I must ask you, as a muggle, to leave," Harry said, pointing to the door, "And leave the name of Black behind you."

I smiled as I watched the excitement fall from their faces.

"But I want to see her punished!" Hope spat at me.

Harry nodded, and took my hands to bring me to my feet. Then he did something I was NOT expecting. Nor was anybody else expecting it either.

"Ella Morgan Black," He started, then he got down on one knee, "Would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I could not speak, Harry looked up, almost knowing my reply. He slipped my mothers engagement ring on my finger.

"Mother's engagement ring. I thought Destiny had is sold. Where did you get this?" I whispered to Harry, who smiled.

"My mother had is locked away. You father had given it to her for safe keeping. And the funniest thing is, that if you and I hadn't fallen in love on our own, our Marriage had been arranged since the day we were born. So either way, I was destined to give you this ring, as a symbol of love," Harry explained, still on one knee, waiting for my answer.

"What will it be?" Hermione asked me, wanting to hear the answer from my own mouth.

"I, Ella Morgan Black, will…accept the honor of becoming Ella Morgan Potter," I said, then I kissed Harry just to seal the deal.

"WOOOHH!" Hermione exclaimed, "Hey Mrs. Potter?"

I broke away from Harry, grinning. I winked at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, still in Harry's embrace. He was laughing.

"Would the Potters care to join the Weasley's for dinner? In celebration of…everything?" Hermione asked, holding Ron's hand.

"We accept!" Harry said, kissing my hand.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

"Were you actually going to punish me?" I asked, after we had left the Weasley's, well…_future_ Weasley's residence. We were at the Castle, just walking around.

"No…actually…yes. I _am_ going to punish you," He said a-matter-of-factly.

"You are, are you? And what shall my punishment be, my Prince?" I asked.

"Hmmm…your punishment is…that you have to spend the rest of your week in the castle, getting new…everything, and spending all your time with me. Is that okay, my Princess?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I think I'll manage," I kissed his nose, "But I'm not a Princess."

He smiled his 'I have an idea' smile. Then he took my hand and led me into the grand hall.

There he summoned a priest, Hermione and Ron, and his parents. With the wave of a wand, I was standing in a beautiful white strapless gown with a veil covering my face. Harry was in a black tuxedo, at the end of a long red carpet. My godfather, the King, was at my side. Hermione was in a baby blue halter top dress as my Maid of Honor, and Ron was the best man. Yep, this was Harry's plan.

We walked down the aisle, until we reached Harry. James (aka "dad") lifted my veil, and put my hand in Harry's.

The rest was a blur, for I only remember saying "I do", and hearing the old priest say "Your Highness, you may now kiss the bride." Which he did. We turned around to face our family and friends…and the whole palace staff.

"May I introduce, for the first time in Public…Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter," The old man said. I was smiling. I was married to my Prince Charming, and I was now a Princess…almost.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked, with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

I tilted my head to the side and thought for a second. "I'm very hungry,"

Harry laughed, "You shouldn't be! You just ate!"

I leaned towards his ear, "I'm not hungry for food…but for you,"

He looked at me, as I winked at him, and nodded his head. Hermione got the hint, and her and Ron left us alone. I thanked the servants and my 'new' parents. Harry had then changed up back into our street clothes, and we walked towards the bedrooms.

"Where to, Mr. Potter?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

"Where do you think, Mrs. Potter?" He said smiling. Then he whisked me off my feet, and carried me, like a baby, across the thresh hold. I _felt_ like a princess.

He kissed me softly at first, but soon it got heated. I'll leave it at that, and let your minds wander.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

"HARRY? ELLA? WAKE UP, NEWLYWEDS!" The familiar voice of my best friend Hermione Granger called through the door. I smiled and got up out of the bed, and wrapped a bathrobe around my body. Harry was still asleep, and I wanted to leave him like that. He looked so…sexy.

"Yes, 'Mione?" I asked in a whisper, "Don't be so loud, Harry's sleeping!"

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked, teasing me.

"I think that the question you should be asking is what did he do to me?" I winked. She smiled, and we headed to the library.

"I'll meet you there, just let me get…changed," she laughed and shut the door.

I changed into one of my mother's gowns, kissed Harry on the cheek, and silently walk out of the room.

The library was close, and I was thankful for that. The castle floors were cold, and I had no shoes on. Hermione stood at one of the many bookshelves, eyeing some of the ancient books that were stacked upon the shelves.

"Still have a love for books, eh Mione?" I said, walking over to a big couch, and sitting down.

"Just like you…got to read!" Hermione said, sitting down next to me, "So, what happened last night?"

"Hermione! What do you think! He's my…husband…we did what a married couple _should_ do," I told her, smiling.

"ohhhh! What's that smirk about?" Hermione asked, "Was it good?"

My eyes about bulged from my head. But my shocked expression soon turned into a HUGE grin, and a nod. Hermione squealed.

"I just realized something…" I said to her, "Harry is my husband now. Wow…this means…"

"You can do it every night?" Hermione joked

"This means that I'm going to leave my house…thankfully, actually…Do you know what I want to do?" I asked her

"What?"

"Start a family,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Coronation of a Princess

This whole 'wife' thing is harder than in seems in books. Especially if you're the wife of Harry Potter. Prince Harry Potter, mind you. He defeated Voldemort about...2 months ago...and is now the most respected person in the 3 kingdoms. That's right...Slytherin HATES him. But they are a bunch of raving Death Eaters, and their Prince, Draco, is their leader.

Enough about those slime balls. Being married is tough. I mean, I don't have to clean, cook, or do laundry, but YOU try being married to a prince! Harry is always away at either the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff kingdom. Hufflepuff is okay, their Princess, Luna Lovegood is best friend to Hermione's sister-in-law Ginny Weasley-Longbottom. But Ravenclaw…that's the one I'm most worried about. Their Princess is Cho Chang. She's been after my husband (I kind of like how that sounds!) since our forth year. They dated in Fifth, but it didn't work out. Thankfully.

SCORE! Harry's home.

"Prince Harry here to see Miss Ella," the butler announced into my sitting room.

Harry walked in carrying a bouquet of roses. "A rose, for a rose," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"You've been away for far too long," I said, kissing him again.

And with each kiss, it got more heated. Let your minds reside in the gutter for a few moments.

* * *

"Ella…ELLA POTTER!" Hermione screamed into Harry and mine's bedroom.

"Mmmmmm…" I grumbled, knowing that Harry was out of bed and in his office, working.

"C'mon, your mum wants to see you in the Throne Room, pronto," Hermione said, helping me into my robe.

She guided my sleeping figure around servants, down the many staircases, and through the maze of hallways, until we reached our destination. When we got there, I immediately stood straighter and became almost fully awake.

"I'm up, I'm up, okay. Coffee?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. And then the dear house elf, Dobby brought me a cup, just the way I like it.

"Ella, my dear. It's time," mum said, walking towards me.

"You're right. Time for breakfast," I said, seeing Harry walk in.

"No. Time for your coronation," dad said standing next to mum.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry and I asked at the same time. We've only been married for a month! Cinderella waited 50+ years! _(A/N: think Cinderellabration Walt Disney World)_

"It's all been planned, since your wedding day," dad said gesturing towards the fourth chair, next to Harry's.

"Tomorrow. Invitations have been sent, and we're receiving the last of the replies," mum said.

"I…need to read," I said, and Hermione and I headed towards the library.

"I've got it covered," I heard Harry say to mum and dad, as Hermione and I left the room.

* * *

"Hermione, I know it for sure. You don't need a spell to tell me the truth," I said to Hermione.

"Truth about what?" Harry asked, walking into the library.

"I'll leave," Hermione said, exiting.

"Mione…okay…" I sighed, "Sorry about the whole Throne Room scene, I just wasn't prepared."

"Yes, I understand, but, didn't you think that it was going to happen soon?" Harry asked, taking my hands in his.

"Well, there are a few things that have happened sooner than I thought," I mumbled.

"Say that again? Ella, what's the matter, you've been short with me lately. Is something wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry! I JUST NEED TO SORT THINGS OUT!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"Ella! You want to have a shouting contest? WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" He shouted at me.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT, HARRY!" I shouted, the words ringing in the room, "that's why I was yelling," I whispered. I mumbled an 'excuse me' and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Yes, you're sure? Wait 'til Harry hears about this," I said to the Mediwitch.

"Oh, his highness will be so excited! I was surprised that you weren't pregnant when you two got married. But, you _are _3 weeks along…" the stout witch smiled.

"Oh dear. An interesting coronation we'll have tomorrow. Thank you," I said and left.

Walking to my room, I head the bustling of decorations being put up.

'_How to tell Harry…'_ was the only thing on my mind.

As I closed the door behind me, I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. I turned around, and cried into Harry's chest.

"Oh, my Cinderella," Harry said, stroking my cheek.

"3 weeks," I stated simply.

"3 weeks, what?" he asked, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"That's how many weeks along I am. In 8 months, they'll be a new Prince and Princess here," I said, slipping another surprise in there.

"Prince, and Princess?" Harry asked his smile widening.

"Yes, well maybe not a boy and a girl, but definitely twins," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Twins? TWINS!" Harry said, spinning me around.

"Sire? Madam? We need to know what the new Princess is wearing to the coronation tomorrow," a servant girl asked meekly.

"Tell mum that I am wearing one of my mother's gowns, and all I'll need is the tiara," she curtsied and left us to ourselves. I was still in Harry's arms.

"I have to tell Ron!" Harry said, "This calls for Butterbeer! Aren't you coming?"

"Expectant mothers aren't supposed to have alcohol, Harry," I said following him, grabbing his hand.

"Well…then water for you, butterbeer for Ron and I. Does Hermione know?" Harry asked, leading me to the game room, where Ron was.

"Yes, that's what we were discussing when you walked in," I said kissing his cheek.

"RON! Ella and I have joyous news!" Harry said grabbing 2 butterbeers and 1 water.

"Celebrating Ella's coronation? No butterbeer for you, Els? But you love butterbeer!" Ron said, looking confused

"Hey guys, Ella did you tell Harry? Did you see the Mediwitch?" Hermione asked, I nodded yes to both question and held up 2 fingers. Hermione squealed.

"Ron, Ella is expecting," Harry explained

"Expecting what?" Ron can be so thick.

"Twins, Ron. Ella is expecting twins," Harry said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh…OH! Congratulations ol' boy! But it's only been a month!" Ron laughed

My life, again, was going to change dramatically.

* * *

Announcing, their majesties, James and Lily Potter, King and Queen of Gryffindor!" the Royal Announcer said. The guests cheered and mum and dad took their rightful seats.

"You ready?" Harry whispered, squeezing my hand as we stood behind the curtains.

"I think so…"

"And now, I give you for the first time in public, Prince Harry, and his wife Ella Potter," the royal announcer said, and Harry and I walked out to greet the people. Harry took his seat, as I stood like rehearsed.

Dad stood up to make his opening statement.

"Good friends, and dear guests, we have you here to witness the coronation of a new Princess. Ella Morgan Potter, will you step forward?" Dad asked. I did as I was told, and bowed deeply in front of him, "By the power vested in me by Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and my father, I crown thee, Ella Morgan Potter, Princess of Gryffindor," the crowd cheered wildly as dad placed the tiara upon my head.

Harry walked over to me, bowed and extended his hand, "Stand your highness," he said beaming. We walked back to our seats and I smiled, knowing that my husband would someday be king, and we'd have to do this all over again. But maybe with out me expecting. Or maybe so. Who knows?

* * *

_So? Did you enjoy reading that as much as I did writing it? Thanks to Kat who read...and re-read this chapter (and the rest of the story) to make sure it was post-ready. Love ya babe_

_Enjoy, and Happy Reading_

_Always, Lucky_


End file.
